Look Within Yourself For the Answer
by dRaCo XX
Summary: Hermione is head girl and Draco is head boy. There is lots of denial fights and other people that keep them apart. How can Hermione deal with so many guys liking her? And will she pick the right one in the end? r&r DHr
1. Last Day of Summer

**Disclaimer-i own nothing  
**  
Hermione Granger woke with a start. It was the last day of summer and Ron Weasly had stepped on her face on accident.  
  
"Hermione, Im soo sorry. I was coming to wake you up and--" Ron started. He was cut off by Hermione. "You fell over your clumsy self?" She finished laughing. He went red in the face.  
  
"Well im up now." She joked. "Ginny wake up!" she screamed to the small mass under the blankets on the bed next to her. "Noo" she groaned. "School tomorrow Gin, we only have one last day of summer left!" Hermione exclaimed. "Get up" she said poking her in the head. "STOP" she screamed and made Ron fall over.  
  
"So clumsy" Harry, who had just entered the room joked. Just then Mrs.Weasly screamed up the stairs for them to go down for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Ginny went first while Hermione looked at a muggle magazine she had brought. It had a whole three pages on how to straighten your hair. She wasnt going to be bushy-haired Granger this year. She smiled at how simple it was. She only hoped it would work. Ginny came out and she went in. She loved the hot steamy shower. When she got out she put on a cute blue tank top with a pair of tight jean capris. She was almost done when Ginny knocked on the door. She came out and Ginny had a funny look on her face. "What?" Hermione asked desperately.  
  
"You really need to start wearing make-up" Ginny said. "Thanks, I didnt know i was so ugly that i need make-up." she stressed the word need.  
  
"Oh come on, you could be a total knock-out" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"You read my magazine while i was in the shower." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Busted" Ginny smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You know you could totally pass for a muggle." Hermione declared.  
  
"Okay so make-up now!!" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Okay ,okay but you have to help." Hermione said shyly.  
  
"Of course" Ginny went to work. After about an hour of mascara eyeliner lipgloss and lots of blow drying and straighting Ron and Harry came in when they were almost done. "You've been in here for an hour doing your make-up and hair for us Hermione, wow thank you." Harry joked. "Yea you must care a lot about what we think" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Well if there was a magical ay to apply make-up fast and straignten my hair it wouldnt have taken soo long--" Hermione started but Ginny cut her off. "and it wasnt for you. Were going to Diagon alley today, Remeber?" Ginny finished.  
  
Hermione turned around and showed Harry and Ron the finshed product. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Great. Can we go" Harry said quickly trying to not stare at how amazing she looked. _She lookes great. _he thought.  
  
"Yea. Lets go" Hermione said as she walked past a stunned Ron. "Get ahold of yourself Ron" Ginny said snickering.  
  
**Thats it. Not a lot soo review and ill post more!!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer- i own nothing.**  
  
**A/N ok thanks for the reviews. How do i make it soo theres not only signed reviews?? im new to this soo i dont really know how to do it.  
**  
They were allowed to go to Diagon Alley alone now because they were now in there 7th year with the exception of Ginny who was in her 6th year. Hermione went first then came Ron.  
  
"You look amazing Hermione" Ron said blushing wickedly.  
  
"Thanks Ron" Hermione said. Harry and Ginny cam through and they went to all the different stores to get supplys for school. They needed dress robes for the ball. Hermione didnt know what it was for but she knew as Head Girl she'd be helping plan it and she was very excited. They went to the quidditch store and stayed there for like an hour.  
  
Hermione felt eyes on her and quickly turned around to see this very attractive guy about her age staring at her. He looked familiar but she couldnt figure out who it was. He was coming toward her.  
  
"Hermione lets go see the new broom" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Sure ill meet you back there" he walked away. She looked back at the guy. He stopped in his tracks with a shocked look on his face. Harry turned around and saw the guy looking really confused and kinda scared.  
  
"Whats wrong Malfoy? Seen a hippogriff? [Hippogriffs eat ferrets. Just to clear that up. haha]" Harry joked at the look on Malfoys face. _omg it was malfoy? but he looked hot!_ Hermione shook her head in disgust at this thought.  
  
**Dracos POV**

Omg was that Mudblood Granger? but she looked really hot! NO ew how could i think that! This year is certainly going to suck having that digusting mudblood in my common room. Well our common room.  
  
Hermione walked away quite happy about the look she had put on Malfoys face. They went to get some butterbeer then decided to get home becasue they were only supposed to take 2 hours and they were heading into there third hour soon.  
  
"Hello kids" Mrs. Weasley said as Ron and Harry came in. "You guys get everything you needed for school?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh no mum!! I forgot to get school things. I went all the way to Diagon Alley and forgot about it!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Do not talk to me like that Ronald Weasley! You took so long there i thought you were killed and ive decided that you have to help me cook dinner as your punishment for being irresponsible. You too, Harry." she said as she ushered them into the kitchen. Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Ron and Harry in the aprons. She started laughing hysterically. Ginny came in and joined her.  
  
"Hermione shut up!! Go straighten your hair and put on make-up for Harry or something!" Ron screamed. Hermione was confused.  
  
"Why would i straighten my hair or put on make-up FOR Harry?" she asked still calm.  
  
"Because its obvious you like him soo much. I mean Youve liked him since we were in first year. Everyone knows so dont try to deny it!" he was really pissed. No one understood why.  
  
"You stupid hothead! I do not like Harry anymore then you do!" she screamed. Ginny looked up from her magazine at this, looking disgustingly at Ron.  
  
**Hermiones POV**

Omg i need to stop watching muggle tv. Im starting to sound like them. Why is he soo upset?  
  
She ran upstairs and went into the bathroom rather upset. She was trying to calm down.  
  
Knock Knock "Hermione?" It was Ron. She opened the door and strode away ignoring his presence.  
  
"Hey" Hermione said as she walked into the room. Ginny was reading another muggle magazine. "You thinking about giving up your powers and becoming a muggle Gin?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Dont tell mum or Ron" she said seriously. _Was she serious? She cant become a muggle! NO! What have I done?_ She ran over and stole the magazine.  
  
"You cant" Hermione said simply.  
  
"Ok im going to try and figure out a way to spend summer in muggle London." Ginny explained. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She had thought she was going to quit school at Hogwarts and be muggle full time.  
  
"Gin maybe you can stay with me!!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Yea that would be amazing. I would so rather be a muggle full-time but Ron and mum would have a fit." Ginny said and snatched back the magazine. Hermione left the room relieved and went downstairs to see if she could help with dinner. Harry pushed Hermione out of the room really fast before Ron could see her.  
  
"What the hell Harry?" she screamed. He put one finger to her lips.  
  
"Rons really pissed. I think we should let him chill out before we talk to him much. He thinks you like me and hes jealous because he likes you and--" he said but was cut off by Hermione. "NO WAY!! I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!" Hermione screamed really loud. He looked kinda hurt but brushed it off. Then she remebered the other thing he had said. "HE LIKES ME??" she was screaming really loud.  
  
Ron knew what had just happened, Harry had spilled the beans about why Ron was upset. He stormed off to his room. He screamed down. "Find somewhere else to sleep Harry! Im not hungry! Im going to sleep now!" and slammed the door. Hermione looked at Harry apologeticly.  
  
"Harry you can stay with me and Ginny." she said hopefully. She wanted him to forgive her because he had told her to be quiet but she she didnt.  
  
"Ok ill get Mrs. Weasley to move my bed. [They cant do magic out of school. I didnt want it to make him sound rude.] He walked out of the room surprisingly happy. _Great_ Hermione thought rolling her eyes. She looked at Ginny who was blushing madly. _Oh no Ginny likes Harry! How awkward!  
_  
"Sorry Gin" Hermione apologized.  
  
"What? No im fine with this." Ginny tried to convince her. Hermione saw a glint in her eye and knew it was okay.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in and flicked her wand. There was a huge crash from upstairs and Hermione Ginny and Harry ran upstairs to see what happened. Ginny and Hermione went to Ginnys room and Harry went to Rons. He opened Rons door a crack and saw him on the floor where Harrys bed was. He closed the door without being noticed and ran into Ginnys room laughing and slammed right into Hermione.  
  
"Sorry" he said shyly. He held onto her and looked deeply into her eyes and he saw the world and couldnt help it when he leaned down to kiss her. She backed up. She saw nothing when she looked into his eyes and she knew that it wasnt meant to be. He was a bit disappointed but said "Heat of the moment Sorry" and walked out. Hermione turned around slowly knowing Ginny was standing behind her really hurt.


End file.
